The Immovable Heart
by TheJuliaBrownen
Summary: Friggé mourns the loss of her loved ones while seeking revenge for their deaths. When a certain pilot appears with a message from the Resistance, the young woman will be thrown into a series of events that hold the fate of her world in the balance - as well as her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**For the most part none of this Universe belongs to me. I'm just a HUGE Star Wars fan and wanted to play around with some original characters that have been floating around in my mind even since watching the movie. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **-Julia**

* * *

"No!"

A cry echoed throughout the empty bedchamber. Friggé sat upright gasping for air while clutching the bed linens. Looking around hastily, she realized the cry had passed from her own lips. It was the dreams again; though her dreams were better defined as nightmares.

 _Terrified faces of nameless people as fire and heat engulfed the courtyard. Screams reverberating throughout the halls until a deafening roar exploded in her head. Then there was always that last cry of 'no' before she woke up._

Running a hand over her forehead, Friggé wiped away the moisture from her brow. It was the third time this week that she had been torn from a nightmare covered in sweat.

There was a knock on her door.

She righted herself, squaring her shoulders. In a somewhat even voice she called out, "Who's there?"

"It is just me, dearest. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mother."

"May I come in?"

Quickly, Friggé used her sheet to wipe the rest of her face. She smoothed her hair making sure she appeared fine even though her mind was in a tumultuous swirl, "Come in."

It was dark in her bedchamber, the pale light of the moon creeping through the curtained windows. She saw her mother open the door, the light from the corridor illuminating her mother's figure; tall and stately – a moving statue in the darkness. Friggé noted that she still wore her ornate robes from dinner though her heavy veil had been removed. Her mother's round face became clear as she stepped into the moonlight. Many spoke of her mother's great beauty; Odé the Brilliant, that's what they had called her.

Despite her age, her mother was free from imperfection despite a few fine lines around her eyes that wrinkled when she smiled. There had been little cause for smiling lately, Friggé realized. She had not witnessed her mother smile since the destruction of the New Republic.

 _They had both lost loved ones that day._

Friggé watched as her mother perched herself on her bed. Her bed chamber was sizeable and ornately furnished. It had formerly been her sister's room and the idea of it made Friggé miserable.

Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts, "What troubles you dearest? Is it that dream again?"

Nodding, Friggé wiped away a tear that threatened to spill down her cheek. She had shed enough tears to last a lifetime, but miraculously she still cried. Her mother rested her hand on her cheek cupping her face gently. The young woman relished the warmth of her mother's palm, a stark contrast to her own cold skin.

Steadying her voice, Friggé spoke, "I hear screams in my dream and feel the pain of those who died. Then my heart wonders about _them_. All I can think about is if Yohan and Thadlé suffered…if they felt pain when they died."

The thought of her loved ones dying in fear and misery consumed her heart. She was angry at the world, angry at the universe for taking Yohan and Thadlé from her when they had planned a lifetime together. The Trio – they had been friends to the bitter end. It was unfair who survived and who died in war. If she could, she would have traded her own life to spare theirs.

Crawling forward, Friggé came to rest in her mother's arms as she had done many times before as a child. She let her head fall against the silk material of her mother's court dress. Though she didn't cry, she felt her body shake with sobs. Another night spent mourning the loss of her loved ones. Imagining the faces of people she would never see again.

Eventually, Friggé was pushed back onto her pillows. Her mother's soft voice hummed a melody while the older woman stroked Friggé's hair.

"Go to sleep, dearest. Tomorrow brings new memories."

* * *

Bright light greeted her as she woke up to an empty room.

Friggé remained lying amongst her soft linen sheets, staring at the red marble walls. A part of her wondered if she could remain in bed forever. The days after Yohan and Friggé's deaths she had remained in her bed forgoing all food and drink. Only by the gentle coaxing of her mother had Friggé finally emerged from her mourning.

Friggé had a duty; a promise to keep. Her heart would not stop until she had revenge upon those who had taken her loved ones from her.

That thought was interrupted by a sweet smell that caught her nose.

Her stomach rumbled and her curiosity won out. Friggé raised her head spying a tray of food on the table by the windows. Rising from her bed, she found a warm bowl of porridge sweetened with Kete honey and a glass of pressed juice. Even though there was still a lump of sadness in the pit of her stomach, she ate a spoonful of porridge hoping the food would ease the ache. Her mother said that the sadness would eventually ebb; Friggé just needed more time. It had been three months since the destruction of the New Repulic's base on Hosnian Prime. _How long would it take to heal?_

There was a soft roar outside her window.

It was the sound of a ship flying over the palace. It wasn't an uncommon sound to hear; her room was near the Palace's hangar overlooking the hanging gardens.

The ship passed by again. That sound was unlike the dull hum of a cargo jet.

Peeking out the window, Friggé pressed her face against the glass to get a better look at the aircraft. It was a T-70 X-wing flying over the Palace. The meager militia that Naboo possessed didn't own starships as advanced as a T-70 X-wing. Even from a distance, she could make out the bright orange starbird painted on the ship's helm.

That ship was with the Resistance! _What was a Resistance ship doing on Naboo?_

Quickly, Friggé downed the glass of juice on her tray and shoved another bite of porridge into her mouth.

Hopping over a trunk full of her belongings, she lifted the trunk's lid to find her pistol. It was a standard issue S-5 pistol given to members of the Naboo Royal Guard (though she herself was not a member). The pistol had come into her belonging after she had pilfered it from an unsuspecting officer too drunk on Corellian wine to notice.

Friggé fixed the gun's holster to her waist. Grabbing her navy cloak, she kept the pistol hidden from view. Friggé brought the cloak's hood up to hide her face. The court would be filled with gossip if she were to be seen carrying a weapon around in broad daylight. Besides, the Council had disarmed the Naboo people for their own safety. The First Order's shadow loomed over them; any sign of rebellion would not doubt be snuffed out.

The young woman peaked into the hallway. Normally there were guards standing outside her room, but perhaps they had been called away. Knocking on her mother's door, she opened it to find her mother's room empty.

 _Mother was probably with the Queen and the Advisory Council,_ Friggé reasoned.

Continuing through the maze of palace hallways, Friggé looked out onto the hangar from the balcony windows. The starship had just landed. The palace denizens seem to be oblivious to the Resistance starship in their midst. It was not far from her rooms to the hangar. Keeping her head low, she passed a few recognizable faces but did not stop to exchange greetings. She was still in her nightclothes – a very improper thing for a lady of the court.

Friggé arrived at the hangar a little out of breath. She was eager to see the Resistance ship and find out why they had been sent. _Was Naboo being called to war against the First Order?_

Gaining entrance to the hangar wouldn't be difficult. She just waited for several officers to round the corner and open the hangar's secured doors. Giving them a minute to go in, Friggé followed behind the officers as the sliding door closed with a hiss.

The presence of the Resistance starship had the entire room in an uproar. Security had the ship surrounded with blaster rifles at the ready. Friggé fell behind a barrel of oil as a droid mechanic passed her by. From her position, she could easily spy the pilot disembarking from the X-wing.

"I have a message for Queen Jopinath on behalf of General Organa."

Friggé spotted the pilot with his hands raised. He was standing in the cockpit looking down on the guards. His face was unintelligible from this distance, but his voice was confident if not cocky.

"Pilot, you will not disembark from the cockpit until we have confirmation from our supervisor-"

"At least allow me the opportunity to stretch my legs."

 _Definitely cocky._

Friggé edged closer to the X-wing ducking around an empty crate. Now she had a better look at the pilot. There was an air of confidence around him as he remained standing in the cockpit with his helmet under his arm. He was attractive with bright eyes and an eager smile. There was an air of nonchalance in his demeanor as he swept a hand through his wavy hair. She was surprised at how much she was drawn to the pilot. His smile reminded her of Yohan.

A droid broke the palpable tension by beeping endlessly from its position behind the cockpit. Friggé couldn't understand what the droid was saying, but the pilot seemed concerned for its safety. It was detached from the ship and placed gently to the hangar's floor by a robotic arm. A guard immediately came forward blaster canon at the ready causing the droid to cower behind the ship's wing. The pilot jumped down from the X-wing, ready to confront the guard before he was arrested. Friggé felt the need to jump in despite knowing she was supposed to remain out of sight. She went for her pistol, the hand resting on the weapon's hilt.

As she popped out from her position behind the crate with her pistol ready, a commanding officer ran down the hangar's ramp shouting at the guards, "Halt what you are doing! You are to bring the pilot to the receiving chambers immediately."

The pilot grinned as the guards backed away, "See, I told you I'm harmless."

Friggé lowered her gun, somewhat shocked at how ready she was to defend him. This man could have easily been sent by the First Order as some sort of distraction, and she had been ready to fire on the Naboo guards. A part of her mind rationalized that the pilot reminded her of Yohan and she was still emotional from the night before.

The other half reasoned that this man could help her in getting revenge.

That idea made Friggé smile.

Before he was escorted from the hangar by the guards, the pilot's eyes swept the room. Friggé wondered if she should hide again lest she be discovered by someone.

It was too late as she met the pilot's gaze. If he was surprised or confused by the cloaked figure holding a blaster pistol he didn't give it away. All he did was stare at her for a few seconds before he turned away to walk up the ramp with guards on either side of him. The droid beeped merrily before following in their footsteps leaving Friggé to wonder in the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to keep rolling out these chapters as quickly as my eager fingers will type. Please let me know if I'm totally screwing up some Canon something or other. I want to be as on top of my knowledge as possible.**

 **Read & Review**

 **-Julia**

* * *

This was his first time on Naboo. Poe was enchanted by Theed, the capital city, with its enormous waterfalls and magnificently sculpted buildings. It was a fairytale land full of fairy tale people in colorful costumes. One could almost pretend that there wasn't a war going on while walking through the marble palace.

Poe had heard stories about Naboo from his grandfather – stories of a Queen falling in love with a Jedi. It was the premise for the wars his parents had fought in. This was the birthplace of the General's mother, Queen Amidala. The General spoke fondly of Naboo, though she herself had never seen it.

The pilot loved exploration – the very idea of seeing a planet for the first time. It was part of the reason he had become a pilot; flying gave someone an opportunity to explore. He had jumped at the opportunity to relay the General's message to the Naboo Queen. What Poe loved more than exploration was duty to those he served. Duty had been instilled in him since he was a child; it was the reason he had seen so little of his parents during his formative years.

What he did not enjoy was politics. However, at the moment, he was entrenched in a deep political discussion for which there was no saving him. Politics were left to the people who Poe served. He only knew what his duty was – nothing more.

The Naboo Council had been discussing the General's message for what seemed like all day.

Poe sat in a chair staring out the glass windows that overlooked the city of Theed. BB-8 remained next to him, occasionally turning about the room in eagerness. The pilot rubbed his temples battling a headache that threatened to blossom. He allowed his thoughts to wander.

Immediately, he pictured the cloaked woman that he had seen in the Palace's hangar.

 _Who was that?_ He asked himself.

On any other day he would have been on edge at the site of an unnamed person lurking in the shadows with weapon. But, something about the woman made him think they were of no harm. Poe had caught her eye before being escorted from the hangar. It had surprised him to see her standing and watching him. He could still picture her pale blue eyes. She hadn't been with the Royal Guards, or else she would have come forward. No, she had been hiding purposefully. The raised gun on the other hand worried him. Had she meant to harm him? Or, was the gun raised to help him had the guards gotten too friendly?

"What say you, Pilot? Should we have reason to doubt General Organa's word?"

Poe sat up quickly from his slouched position. Shaking his head, he struggled to figure out what he had missed in the discussion. All eyes were on him including the Queen's. The question had been asked by a councilor wearing a heavy black veil. It unnerved him, the inability to see the woman's face. Regaining his wits, Poe answered her, "No, there is no reason to doubt the General. I have already spoken with the Gungan representatives and they agree with the General's plan. Besides, it is only a matter of time before the people of Theed must choose what side of the war they wish to be on."

The veiled woman countered his argument, "What Theed decides not to pick a side at all, but remains neutral? We will let our Gungan brothers fight if they wish."

"Then the people of Theed will remain unprotected and susceptible to further causality," Poe stated simply.

"Theed is familiar with causalities, Pilot. We fully understand the heartache that war brings."

There was bitterness in the councilor's words. Poe realized that Naboo had lost many citizens on Hosnian Prime. Everyone had lost someone at this point – _war was a bitch_ , as his father taught him.

Silence descended on the room. Poe, along with the Council, waited for the Queen's answer. Everyone rose to their feet when the Queen rose from her throne. Poe wondered how old the Naboo Monarch was. She couldn't be over fifteen. _Too young to be a ruler, in his opinion._

Queen Jopinath finally spoke, her voice was high-pitched and soft, "I will deliberate on this further. The General is held in high regard here on Naboo, but I must have time to think before such an important decision is made. Lady Berenko will show you to your chambers, Pilot."

 _Did they mean for him to stay overnight?_

Poe was expected back to the Resistance base by sundown tomorrow. He had several other planets to visit on behalf of the General before his return. This was why he hated politics – everything moved too slowly.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I must ask that you act quickly. The general expects my return by sundown tomorrow."

The room fell silent, and Poe feared he had over-stepped. One of the councilors, an older man with a long braided beard, whispered something in the Queen's ear. Nodding, the Queen replied, "You will have your answer by tomorrow, Pilot. Please, enjoy the hospitality of Theed for the night. Lady Berenko, his rooms."

With that, the Queen departed followed by her ladies and guards. The councilors soon followed the Queen's retinue leaving Poe with the veiled Lady Berenko. Glancing down, he saw BB-8 look up at him in the droid's puzzled way.

 _I guess we are staying in Naboo._

Lady Berenko came forward. Through the veil, she ordered, "Please follow me, Pilot."

Poe trailed her in silence, BB-8 at his side. He couldn't help but marvel at the intricacies of the Naboo Palace, or the general splendor of Theed. He thought of his parents and his simple life before joining the Resistance. Though they had not grown up in poverty, their situation had never warranted fancy gowns or marble staircases. As the pair made their way through the halls, the pilot couldn't help but search for the cloaked woman.

Finally, they came to his room. It was larger than anything Poe had ever slept in, and the view was that of a courtyard where children played eagerly. Their cries of laughter reached his ears making him smile.

"Dinner will be served in the reception hall, or you may dine privately in your room," Lady Berenko informed him. Poe nodded and the councilor left, a shadow following in her wake.

 _What a strange woman._

Alone with BB-8, Poe saw his knapsack that he had brought sitting on his bed. A change of clothes were in it as well as his personal blaster gun. He changed into his civilian clothes, folding his flight suit with care. BB-8 teetered around the room chirping warnings in the droid's paranoid fashion.

"It'll be fine; we are only here for the night. Nothing is going to happen," he soothingly stated while slipping on his shirt.

Going to the window, Poe glanced down at the courtyard where the children continued to play. It had been a while since he had heard laughter of any sort. There had been plenty of celebration on D'Qar after the destruction of the Starkiller. However, that joy had faded when Rey had left to find Luke Skywalker. After that, word had reached them that the First Order was regrouping in the western edges of the galaxy. Once more the Resistance lived on edge attempting to thwart their opponent's next move.

As he was about to move away from the window, Poe spotted someone entering the courtyard. He recognized the navy cloak: _it was the woman from the hangar!_

Pulling on his jacket, Poe made for the door. He thought about retrieving his gun, but thought better of it. With a command for BB-8 to stay behind, he left for the courtyard on the hunt for the mystery woman.

* * *

Friggé absorbed the warmth of the sunshine while she walked through the gardens. She had returned to her rooms and changed into a more appropriate outfit, though her pistol remained secured to her waist. It was approaching winter on Naboo. Their climate was for the most part temperate. Still, there was a chill in the air, but her cloak kept her warm.

After departing the hangar, most of her day had spent outdoors. She couldn't stand to remain in her bedroom; it reminded her too much of her sister.

Friggé had searched for the pilot, worried she would not find him again. Maybe he would show his face at dinner and then she could talk to him. Or, perhaps he had already left. Impossible, she had watched the sky for his ship's departure. She needed to speak to him about joining the Resistance. It was the only possible way she could carry out revenge for her loved ones' deaths.

Circling a flower bed, she came upon a group of children playing with the ink flowers; flowers whose petals painted color on skin and clothes. These were the same gardens Friggé had played in with her sister, the same gardens where she had first met Yohan.

 _Too many memories_ , Friggé mused.

As she approached the children, they wildly encompassed her in their game of chase. One child held an ink flower and ran after the others threatening to color their clothes. Friggé cried merrily as a boy came forward to paint her navy cloak. She ran backwards avoiding the ink flower, but collided into something firm behind her. The young woman felt arms grab her shoulders as she spun around quickly.

It was the Resistance pilot who held her, his dark eyes bearing into her own. The children halted their playing to watch the newcomer with interest. In a panic she tore away from his grip. Friggé put as much distance between them as possible, eyeing the man carefully. He seemed to be watching her as if she were an oddity. She wondered if she should run away, but she chided herself for fearful thinking.

Squaring her jaw, Friggé demanded, "Who are you?"

The pilot remained silent, his face impassive. After a moment, he seemed to relax, though his military manner stayed. He extended his hand towards her, "The name is Poe Dameron. I am a pilot with the Resistance, but I think you already know that."

 _He remembered her from the hangar._

Stepping forward, Friggé took his hand shaking it slowly, "My name is Friggé Berenko, and I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful favorites, followers, and reviews that I have received. I really love writing this story and I'm glad people appreciate it. This chapter is full of dialogue. Again, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Read & Review!**

 **-Julia**

* * *

To say Poe was in disbelief would be an understatement. Not many things floored him, but this woman did.

"My name is Friggé Berenko, and I need your help."

 _She needed his help?_

Poe took a moment to collect his thoughts. He heard snickering and gave a side-eye glance at the children; they were staring at the pair in amusement. Clearing his throat he motioned for Friggé to follow him, "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more private?"

The woman nodded in understanding. She waved good bye to the children before turning on her heels. Poe walked beside her, studying Friggé. She was tall with a dignified countenance that reminded him of the General. Dressed in the flamboyant clothing popular on Naboo, she wore a bright yellow gown under her cloak. Her red hair was worn in an elaborate up-do exposing a long neck and slender shoulders. It was hard to think that this solemn young woman was running around carelessly only moments before.

Friggé had said her name was 'Berenko' which made him think of the veiled councilor who had escorted him to his rooms.

As he was led down a flight of stairs, a breeze caught the woman's cloak revealing an S-5 pistol. Poe took note of it recognizing the weapon as the one she had carried earlier in the hangar.

Maybe he should have brought his gun after all.

They came to a grotto on the outskirts of the gardens. It overlooked the deep cliffs surrounding Theed. Flowers perfumed the air, and the waning sun shed gold light onto the surroundings. Poe watched Friggé lean against the stone balcony. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I know this must come to you as a surprise, but I need you to help me."

He understood that much, his question was, "What do you need my help with?"

"I wish to join the Resistance."

He was surprised at her frankness. Upon closer inspection he saw the youthfulness in her face hidden behind the austere clothing and hairstyle. She had to be around his age, maybe younger. Why would a young woman of noble birth be interested in fighting a war? Poe thought of the General, again. Leia Organa had been born into her position; fighting was in her blood. It was the same with him; he had been born with the spirit of a pilot.

How could Friggé assist them? What did a young woman from Naboo have to offer them?

"While we are seeking aid from Naboo, I doubt you are what General Organa had in mind," Poe teased. He liked to make light of serious situations, it helped him overcome his own fears. The woman colored at his jest, her cheeks blushing red to match her hair. Poe found it rather pretty.

She clenched her jaw, "You don't understand – I have to join! My sister was a Senator who died when the Starkiller destroyed Hosnian Prime. I made a promise to myself that I would not let her legacy die with her."

At the mention of her sister, Friggé seemed to sober up. The sight of her eyes glassy from unshed tears made Poe's stomach flip. Having lived around soldiers most of his life, he was uncomfortable around crying people in general. He never knew how to help them. _Her sister had died on Hosnian Prime, huh?_ Poe understood how difficult loss could be. Images flashed before his mind; the raids on Yavin 4, the slaughter of an entire village on Jakku, the demise of thousands on Hosnian Prime. It made him shudder to think of such needless death.

Hesitantly, he patted the woman's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sighing, Poe said, "Getting yourself killed in battle will not help anybody."

"What makes you so sure that I'll get killed? I'm an expert marksman with a blaster and I'm highly skilled in hand to hand combat. I trained with the Queen's ladies," Friggé quipped while brusquely wiping her eyes.

He smiled. The girl had spunk, he would give her that. Maybe she could be useful, they always needed extra hands at the base and if she were willing who was he to deny her in joining the Resistance. But, _his_ duty to the Resistance was everything. He had obligations to the General, to his squadron, and to his friends. Besides, he knew nothing about Friggé other than what she had told him which was little to nothing. It was foolish being so captivated by a woman he had seen in passing.

He would not put others in harm's way, no matter how much he wanted to help her.

"Look, as much as I would like to help you, I can't. I'm here on an envoy from General Organa to recruit Naboo aid. First thing tomorrow, I'm back on my ship without any room for stowaways."

Poe felt guilty for shutting Friggé down, but he had to do it. It was for the best. He would leave tomorrow and she would go back to her normal life. Time would heal any anger and frustration she had over losing her sister. He had seen it happen before time and time again.

At his words, the young woman seemed to deflate. He watched her shoulders slump, but she nodded her head in understanding. In a broken voice, she said, "I understand. Thank you, Poe Dameron, for listening to me."

He was surprised that she wasn't going to fight him more on this. She went to leave.

 _So, that was it?_

The pilot felt the need to follow her, but remained standing by the stone balcony. Poe watched her walk across the courtyard, her navy cloak raised so she was once more a faceless entity. Without thinking he called after her as she began to ascend the stairs, "Why were you in the hangar this morning?"

Friggé gave a backwards glance at Poe pausing on a step. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled, "I had never met a Resistance pilot before."

He felt something in him stir. Friggé's face softened when she smiled doing away with the seriousness of their encounter. Soon she was out of sight and he was left alone in the grotto.

Looking out onto the horizon, Poe listened to the cry of a bird in the distance. He would enjoy watching the sunset before returning to BB-8.

* * *

The walk back to her rooms was slow. Friggé couldn't help but feel as if she had failed in some way. It had been silly for her to think joining the Resistance would be so easy. The pilot, or Poe, she had discovered, was correct in turning her down. She had been acting irrationally. Who was she to join the Resistance?

Now would be the perfect time for her to move on from this; clear her head and make sure her thoughts were straight. So, she wasn't going off on some exploit to seek revenge against the First Order. Friggé could avenge her loved ones deaths here on Naboo. All she needed was a plan.

The sun was waning when she turned the corridor where her room was. The halls were empty; everyone was probably preparing for dinner. As she passed her mother's room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. From inside, her mother's voice could be heard, "Dearest, is that you?"

"Yes, Mother it is," she answered. Venturing into her mother's bedchamber, Friggé found her mother sitting at her vanity.

A maid was helping her mother apply hair oil to her elaborate coiffure free from the confines of the heavy veil she wore. It was tradition on Naboo for widows to wear such veils in public. When Yohan had died three months ago, Friggé had considered wearing a veil herself. She had decided against it – Yohan would want her to move on, eventually.

Her mother dismissed the maid giving the pair some privacy. Friggé came to stand by her mother's side. Lady Berenko stared at her daughter, a frown tugging at her lips.

Friggé wondered if something was the matter.

"You were seen with the Pilot in the gardens today," her mother stated. There was a slight accusatory tone in her voice and Friggé tensed. She knew her mother had eyes and ears all over court, but she couldn't imagine who could have possibly told her. _Those damn children_ , she mentally cursed.

Her brain rattled with an excuse. Honesty was always better than deceit. Furthermore, Friggé had nothing to hide.

"Yes, I was with him. We were just talking."

Her mother's eyebrow quirked, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We don't. I mean, I just met him today. I saw his plane come into the hangar and then bumped into him in the garden," Friggé huffed. She was growing tired of explaining herself and her mother was being rather nosy.

Lady Berenko rose from her seat coming face to face with her daughter. She gazed onto her child's face noting the flush that covered her cheeks from ear to ear. Moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Friggé's mother continued, "He is here as an emissary on behalf of the Resistance. General Organa and her troops need aid and they want Naboo to send any available assistance."

What her mother was telling her wasn't new information. She had learned as much from Poe. Friggé's main concern was why her mother was choosing to share this. Lady Berenko normally kept mum on political talk, especially around her.

"Queen Jopinath asked each one of us what are beliefs were on the situation. I told her that my opinion was that we remain neutral in the growing conflict…"

 _Remain neutral!_

Frustration overcame Friggé. Her mother was going to deny the Resistance aid when so many members of their family had died at the hands of the First Order. She backed away in shock, noting that her mother had grown silent, "Mother, how could you? They need help if they are to take down the First Order. The same people who are responsible for the deaths of Thadlé and Yohan!"

Friggé stalked around the room in agitation. She couldn't believe how ridiculous her mother was being.

"It is my duty as an appointed councilor to take in mind what is best for the people of Naboo. How many more people are going to die in Organa's pointless war? Even your sister voted against her in the Senate –"

"Thadlé voted against the General on your advice!" Frigga interrupted. "She thought General Organa's plan was valid. Thadlé was concerned with the Order's growing power in the west, but you and the council advised against it."

She remembered listening to her sister's concerns over breakfast on Hosnian Prime. As a newly appointed Senator, her sister hadn't wanted to step out of bounds; but, Thadlé had taken her duty seriously. She had spoken endlessly to Friggé about her disagreements with the Council, including their mother. In the end, Thadlé had sided with the majority against Leia Organa. She had regretted it every day until she had died.

That was why Friggé was so determined to carry on her sister's legacy.

"I do not regret what I told Thadlé," her mother said after a long pause. "I did my duty to the Council and to her. I did my best to keep her safe, and I will do my best to keep _you_ safe, Friggé."

Friggé stopped her pacing to stare at her mother. In stern tone, Lady Berenko warned, "Stay away from the Pilot. There are people here who sympathize with the First Order, and who would jump at the chance to turn in a Resistance member. I will not have that be you."

 _Yes, but I did just try to join them earlier_ , Friggé mentally jibed.

Her mother was treating her like a child, and she was almost thirty years old! Three months ago she had been on the brink of marriage and starting her own family, and now she was stuck back in her role as dutiful daughter. Words could not describe how upset she was with her mother, though Friggé begrudgingly understood her reasoning.

Fear made people do crazy things.

"I ask, Mother, that you reconsider your decision. I've talk with Poe Dameron, and I know the Resistance needs experienced fighters. Think about Thadlé and what she would have wanted."

Lady Berenko did not respond.

Friggé left her mother's room to seek comfort in her own chambers. Her presence would be expected at dinner, but she couldn't imagine eating in the dining hall with the others. The idea of facing Poe knowing that the Council was likely to vote against the General's order made her ill. Lying on her bed, she pondered the red ceiling missing Thadlé and Yohan now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I apologize that this update took so long. I'm truly terrible at writing action scenes, so I really wanted to make sure this chapter, and the next few, were good. Secondly, I want to thank a friend of mine for creating a lovely story cover. I was telling him how I think Ellie Bamber would make an excellent** **Friggé, then like that he created the pretty image in the top lefthand corner of your computer screen.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. Plenty more updates to come!**

 **-Julia**

* * *

 _The orchestra was playing a waltz, but Friggé could care less about the dancing. She was enraptured by the man standing before her. Yohan was dashing when out of his uniform. He was dressed in emerald silk to match her dress. If she had it her way, he would never wear that stupid uniform ever again. They would never leave each other's side, but remain like this forever._

 _Yohan had pulled her over to a dark corner of the room, far away from their families where they could have some privacy. They were hardly alone anymore, Friggé mused. She was always by her sister's side at the Senate, and Yohan was busy with his training. As her birthday wish, she had commanded him to attend her party, and he had acquiesced without much complaint. They were in her childhood home by the ocean surrounded by their friends. It was the perfect birthday celebration._

" _I hear your mother calling for us. We'll be discovered," Yohan whispered into her ear as he leaned over her. Friggé could smell the faint scent of shaving cream and soap on his skin._

 _Teasing, she leaned closer to his face so that their breaths mingled, "So what if we get caught? It is my birthday and I command you to remain here."_

" _You command me, do you?" His nose brushed against her forehead, and Friggé relished in the feeling of his lips on her temple._

" _Yes, I command you to stay here and kiss me," she huffed._

 _The kiss was slow and chaste, a gentle brush against the lips with the promise of more. Yohan was gentle and sweet with her. Something inside Friggé longed for more. She wanted all of him in this moment; not caring if they were caught._

" _Kiss me again," Friggé whispered._

 _Yohan answered her with a question, "Friggé, will you marry me?"_

 _It came to her as a surprise. Friggé gazed back up at Yohan wondering if he was being serious. The background faded and they were the only two in the room. Was her wonderful Yohan really asking her to marry him? His eyes were pouring into her soul, and without a second guess she nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, Yohan!"_

 _Friggé was in his arms in an instant, throwing herself towards him and holding on for dear life. He was grinning while holding her; his arms around her waist as she kissed him a thousand times. They were going to be married. They were going to be married and life was perfect. She had to tell Thadlé and her mother. She had to let them know that Yohan had made her the happiest woman in the galaxy. As Yohan set her down, Friggé pulled him back towards the assembled party guests, "Yohan, let's go tell my sister and mother of our engagement."_

 _He did not follow her but remained rooted to the ground. In confusion, she tried again to pull her with him. Yohan's face had gone blank and impassive. All emotion had fled his features and he stared past Friggé as if staring into a giant void._

 _A feeling of dread tightened her chest, but she tried again, "Yohan,_ _ **please**_ _, let's go tell my sister and mother of our engagement."_

" _No," was his only response._

 _Suddenly, the ballroom disappeared._

 _At once, Friggé reemerged in a courtyard surrounded by people she did not recognize. Where was Yohan? She was in a frenzy searching for her fiancé amongst the nameless crowd. Everyone in the courtyard was staring up at the sky ignoring her alarm. In horror, she saw fire raining down on them. Screams soon filled the air as the heat of the flames engulfed them._

 _As everything faded into blackness, Friggé heard a faint cry of 'no'._

* * *

Voices could be heard in the hallway.

At first, she thought that it was just an awful remnant of her dream, but on closer inspection she understood that the voices were, in fact, real. Friggé listened carefully guessing that the guards outside her door were changing shifts. They had returned to their post before dinner last night sent by her mother to watch over her.

Friggé could see that the sun was just beginning to rise which was the usual time for shift changes.

Yawning, the young woman froze. The voices in the hallway were low and menacing, a robotic grit in their voice as if they were wearing masks. _The security guards in the Palace didn't wear masks._

Her instincts told her to go inspect what was happening. Without a sound she crossed her bedroom, and grabbed her S-5 pistol. Pressing her ear to the door, Friggé listened to the conversation taking place outside, "We've secured the hallway and the councilor has been taken to the reception hall with the rest of them."

"Is there anyone else staying in this part of the palace?"

"No, sir, everyone has been cleared out according to the security records."

"Have we located the Resistance pilot?"

"No, sir, he evacuated his chambers and is on the run with the droid."

"Let's move out and find them."

The voices definitely didn't belong to Naboo security. Friggé's mind raced to process what was happening. She had a suspicious feeling that the persons outside her door had been Stormtroopers. What were Stormtroopers doing on Naboo, and what did they want with her mother and Poe?

She listened as the voices grew distant and heard footsteps move down the hallway.

Gazing around her bedroom, Friggé wondered if there was another weapon she could take with her. She only had her blaster pistol; that would have to do.

Everything in her was screaming for her to get going. Pulling on her cloak, Friggé took a calming breath before she cracked her door open. The hallway was silent and, more importantly, empty. She readied her weapon and went for her mother's room. Perhaps, she had been mistaken; her mother could still be sound asleep, and this had all been a big misunderstanding.

Her heart sunk when she realized her mother was indeed gone.

From what Friggé could tell, there had been a struggle. A few chairs were overturned and the bed sheets had been ripped from the mattress. Her mother's veil had been left on the floor near the entryway.

 _Why hadn't she heard anything_ , Friggé cursed.

Going back into the hallway, Friggé thought about her plan of action.

She needed to find her mother. Locating Poe would have to be a secondary goal.

Guilt pulled at her brain; the argument with her mother from the night before played over and over again in her mind. The First Order had killed Thadlé and Yohan, but they would not kill her mother too.

The Stormtroopers had mentioned taking her mother to the reception hall with the other councilors. Sprinting in the direction of the reception hall, Friggé kept her blaster pistol raised. As she ran through a passage, she came upon several guards lying on the ground. Friggé approached them horrified to see they had been shot in their stomachs, a small pool of blood staining the floor. They were younger than her; their faces peaceful in death. Stifling the urge to be sick, Friggé continued onward ignoring the multiple causalities she passed on the way.

 _Find mother, then locate Poe. Find mother, then locate Poe. Find mother, then locate Poe._

It was a mantra she repeated over and over again.

The main building was buzzing with activity. Maids and footmen were running around in fright being led by Stormtroopers carrying newly modeled blaster rifles. With such advanced technology, Naboo had stood little chance.

Friggé could hear ships overhead. In an effort to understand what they were up against, she tried to spy the ships from the windows. Low hanging storm clouds had formed in the sky hiding any aircrafts from sight. From the windows, however, she could see a battalion of Stormtroopers marching in unison in front of the main building.

The palace's central corridor was empty, but the exposed structure of the building left little room for Friggé to hide. With her back against the wall, she gradually came upon the double staircases that ascended into the reception hall where her mother was being held.

From her position, Friggé spotted a collection of Stormtroopers in the gallery. Several Naboo guards were tied up and kneeling by the railing.

Ducking behind a statue at the base of one of the staircases, Friggé counted the Stormtroopers that were present. There were eight Stormtroopers standing between her and her mother; not to mention how many more there were in the reception hall.

Terrible odds, but she had to do something.

Creeping forward, she positioned herself so that she was just underneath the Troopers. She could use the railing to duck behind as a shield if necessary. Friggé's hands were shaking, but without a second thought she popped over the railing and fired several rounds.

Like she had been taught as a young girl, she aimed for the gaps in the Stormtroopers' armor. All she could focus on was aiming for the black spacing on their shoulders. She took out several Troopers, but her position had been revealed. The Stormtroopers, without hesitance, returned fire.

In a hurry, Friggé stooped down feeling a blast fly over her head. She scrambled underneath the gallery as a Stormtrooper called out from over the bannister, "We told the Captain this area was secured! Get that girl and tie her up with the others!"

Friggé heard the Stormtroopers running down the stairs; their boots tapping against the marble steps. She only had minutes before she would be surrounded by them; she needed to act fast. From what she could see, there was nothing for her to hide behind. Scanning the walls, Friggé's heart jumped when she saw a panel inset into the wall – an exit!

A shot landed next to her shoulder cracking the marble and sending dust flying.

Stormtroopers were firing from over the guardrail while two Troopers were running towards her guns raised. She lunged for the panel, shooting haphazardly at her enemy in an attempt to ward them off. Tapping the panel with her elbow, Friggé nearly screamed with joy when it slid open revealing a laundry shoot. Throwing a leg into the shoot, she jumped in as a Stormtrooper grabbed for her. Several blasts were fired into the shoot, but they disintegrated as they hit the metal interior.

Wherever this laundry shoot ended up, she prayed that there weren't Stormtroopers on the other end.

A long drop took Friggé by surprise. She crashed unceremoniously to the floor as the shoot deposited her in a windowless room. There were piles of linens stacked around the wall and a droid unit beeped in fright at her appearance. Friggé cradled the shoulder she had fallen on, _that would leave a bruise_.

Getting to her knees, the young woman stood on wobbly legs. Her pistol readied with her good arm, she continued on. From the looks of things, Friggé had been deposited on the bottom floor of the palace near the spacecraft hangar.

She was farther away from the reception hall than she had been to start out with.

 _Find mother, then locate Poe. Find mother, then locate Poe. Find mother, then locate Poe._

Yelling could be heard from behind her. Stormtroopers were coming towards her and the sound of their voices urged her onward. Friggé had no strategy other than to get to her mother, and stay alive. Dodging an overturned basin, she racked her brain for an idea of where to go. She needed somewhere with coverage, somewhere she couldn't be seen – _the grotto_!

Without stopping, the young woman flung herself down a set of steps into the open courtyard. The sound of the Stormtroopers had faded and she figured she had lost them. Coming upon the grotto, Friggé was overcome with joy to see the hidden paradise on the edges of the palace gardens. Out of breath, she leaned against the railing gulping the fresh air. Her adrenaline was starting to wane, but she couldn't stop now.

A hand on her shoulder sent her senses into high alert. Whipping around, blaster pistol raised, Friggé was confronted with the sight of Poe Dameron and a very perturbed droid unit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to back updates = yay for Julia! I'm really excited about this chapter because you start to get the sense that there could be a romantically inclined connection between Friggé and Poe. Also, more action scenes which is why I didn't get this chapter out yesterday.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed this**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Julia**

* * *

The grotto had been his idea, though BB-8 had preferred the shelter of a storage closet.

Stormtroopers were crawling all over the palace, but miraculously they had made it out to the gardens undetected. Poe didn't know for sure what was going on, but he had a sneaking suspicion.

Last night, he had sent a message back to D'Qar via the hyperwave software in BB-8. The Resistance's security mechanisms were solid, but the First Order's technology was growing at an alarming rate. They must have been able to locate his coordinates by hacking into last night's transmission. That or someone within the palace had let it slip that Poe was present with BB-8.

The First Order still desired Luke Skywalker's location. It had been three months since they had sent Rey to find the missing Jedi. From what he knew, Skywalker had taken Rey on as a Padawan. The General had told him after their departure that everything rested on the abilities of Rey under her brother's training.

Poe Dameron would not let the First Order get to them.

Besides Skywalker's location, he knew too much about the base on D'Qar, and the Resistance's strategies. If he was caught and tortured, like last time, Poe was unsure of how long it would take under pressure before he cracked.

Stormtroopers had come to his room to apprehend him; but, the pilot had already escaped with BB-8. The grotto where he and Friggé had talked yesterday seemed the best place to hide.

Pacing the length of the grotto, Poe listened to BB-8's chatter with a half heart while coming up with an escape strategy.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Poe ducked down behind a shrubbery bush motioning for BB-8 to do the same. He aimed his blaster at the grotto's entrance. If their guests were Stormtroopers, they were doomed. Poe would have to send BB-8 on his own again and distract the soldiers. To the pilot's surprise, he watched Friggé rush into the grotto. She was out of breath holding her S-5 pistol.

From what he figured, she had been confronted by Stormtroopers and thought the grotto was a safe location, as well. BB-8 hummed in distress, but Poe shook his head offering the droid a smile. _This was a friend, he could trust her_ , he hoped.

Without a sound, he left the safety of the shrubbery and approached her; setting a hand on her shoulder.

In an instant, she whipped around pistol aimed. Her face was contorted into a scowl until she seemed to realize that it was just him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, then at his droid.

Giving her a once over, Poe saw that she was out of her elaborate court attire and dressed in a soft lilac sleeping tunic and matching bottoms. Her feet were bare and her navy cloak was hanging off her messily. The red hair that had been tightly bound before tumbled like a mess across her shoulders and back. Though it was completely inappropriate to think so, Poe preferred her in this get up to the Naboo attire from yesterday.

 _Stormtroopers may be on her trail, stop staring at the girl._

"Friggé are you alright? Is anyone following you?"

Friggé shook her head, gulping for air, "No! No one is following me – I escaped them. I was trying to get to the main reception room when I came upon eight of them blocking the staircases. I killed three of them, I think, before I was chased. I escaped through a laundry shoot and ended up here."

Everything she said was a jumble of words as she tried to steady her breathing. Her cheeks were bright pink and her arms were shaking. The pistol was still raised at him; her finger on the trigger. Treating her like he would a cornered animal, Poe crept forward his free hand raised. Using a calming voice, he reasoned, "Friggé, it's alright. You're safe and I can help you, but first you have to lower your weapon."

She glanced at her raised weapon and immediately dropped her hand so the blaster rested by her hip, "Oh, I'm sorry; natural instinct."

 _Poor girl, sounds like she's been through one hell of a morning._

The young woman had killed three Stormtroopers, and nearly been captured by more. Perhaps, he had been wrong in doubting the girl's abilities. Friggé had obviously kept herself alive, which he had to applaud her for.

"That's the droid they're searching for, I assume," the young woman quipped.

BB-8 chirped in conformation and Poe nodded, "Yes, this is my droid BB-8. The First Order wants him because he has sensitive information about the location of Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker, the Jedi? My mother said he died over a decade ago."

Poe shook his head, "No, he is alive and he is currently with a friend of mine. They are both key to the Resistance's success, hence why I must keep BB-8 safe and out of the First Order's hands."

Friggé nodded in understanding. There was no reason not to tell her about Skywalker, she was a Resistance sympathizer. Poe would need any help he could get at this point to leave Naboo, "Look Friggé, I need to get back to my ship. I've spotted three command shuttles overhead, and I can safely say this place is on lockdown. Can you get me back to the hangar?"

The young woman grew silent, and Poe worried that he had her pegged wrong.

"Poe they took my mother. They have her, the Queen, and the councilors holed up in the reception hall."

He frowned. Naboo would be a lost cause under the Order's control. The de-arming of Naboo's forces, which had been a means to protect its citizens, had only weakened them. At a loss for what to do, Poe remembered his duty; he had to get off this planet.

"I know you want to save your mother, but how are you supposed to retrieve her when there are probably over a hundred Stormtroopers and only two of us–"

BB-8 interrupted him with an insulted twitter. Poe corrected, "-three of us. Three of us against an army of Stormtroopers; those are not safe odds. If I can get back to my ship, I can put a signal into the Resistance base for back up. With help, I can help you get your mother back."

It was a lie. The moment he was able to get on his ship, he would be out of Naboo in an instant. The pilot knew he was being selfish and dishonorable; but, Friggé knew the way to the hangar, the ins and outs of the palace. She would be his best bet in getting him back to his ship. Poe didn't know what would happen to Naboo. All he knew was that he had an obligation to his fellow pilots, and to the General.

Friggé seemed to be debating what to do. Finally, the young woman nodded, "Fine, I'll get you to your ship. There is a path to the hangar through the gardens."

After Poe assisted BB-8 up the stairwell, so that they were back in the main garden, he was stopped by Friggé who grabbed his arm.

Her eyes were sharply assessing him, and the pilot wondered if she were having doubts about the plan. A few seconds passed, before she let him go, "Just promise me Poe Dameron, you will help me get my mother back."

His heart clenched at her request, but all Poe could do was nod.

Her insides were a muddle as they walked along the shallow part of the Solleu River that separated the gardens from the hangar. Instead of entering the hangar from the palace, as she had done before, Friggé was taking the loving way around so that they could enter by the hangar's mouth.

She didn't fully trust Poe, but she saw no other option besides helping him.

Out in the open, she was able to see several shuttles flying overhead and numerous carriers landing across the city.

 _They were so unprepared._

The storm clouds remained darkening the skies making it difficult for her to see more. Poe and BB-8 were on her trail as she made her way up the incline. The droid unit was silent, as she motioned for the pilot to come forward. Friggé wordlessly directed his attention to a pair of Stormtroopers patrolling the start of the landing strip.

As a lookout, she waited until their backs were turned before signaling for her companions. Without detection, they made it to the foot of one of the goddess statues that guarded the hangar's entrance.

Friggé was able to see into the hangar, and at the sight of it her stomach flipped. The building was on lock-down and swarming with Troopers and First Order engineers. Poe's X-wing was tied down and surrounded. She turned to him whispering, "Now what? Your ship is completely surrounded."

He was thinking, his brow furrowed, "Yeah it is, but that freighter isn't."

The pilot was pointing to an old VCX-100 freighter in the corner.

 _A freighter?_

"I thought the whole point of this was getting back to your ship so you could call for back up?"

Poe rolled his eyes, "That freighter will have some sort of communications unit onboard. It's our best bet unless you want to distract the Troopers from my ship?"

"Can you even fly one of those?" Friggé retorted.

"I can fly anything," he grinned.

Her gut was telling her that it was a bad plan; but, Poe's assured demeanor was infectious. She followed him as they made their way inside the hangar. Guns raised, the trio kept low behind crates of ammunition and oil barrels.

Most of the activity was focused around the Resistance ships and the incoming troop carriers. They would need some sort of distraction to draw away attention so they could safely board the ship. An R2 unit whizzed by them giving Friggé an idea.

"Go to the ship, I'll follow you," she directed while securing her weapon in its holster. Poe seemed weary, but motioned for BB-8 to move towards the freighter.

Friggé spotted another astromech droid approaching her. Motioning the unit over, the young woman immediately tapped into the droid's programming. As a child, her mother possessed a droid. Thadlé had taught her how to reset a droid's encoding; mainly, so that they could play tricks on their parents.

When she finished, the R2 unit issued a series of beeps and clicks. The sensor near its head flashed yellow several times before turning to its normal green. It went on its way. Friggé hoped that this would work.

She watched from behind the crate as the droid zoomed off to the middle of the hangar, before shutting down. All of a sudden, its sensors flashed yellow and the unit began spinning around beeping nonstop. The droid's robotic arms were waving madly drawing the attention of the Troopers and engineers in the hangar.

Poe and BB-8 had already boarded the freighter, and she could see Poe from the cockpit windows messing with the dashboard.

She moved towards the freighter, happy that her distraction had been successful. Running up the loading ramp, she saw BB-8 in the ship's helm buzzing about something. It seemed to give her a look of disapproval, but Friggé ignored it. Someone had obviously been stocking the ship because supplies were stacked all over.

Moving to the cockpit, she saw that Poe's back was to her. She had only ever seen the command space of a speeder before. Compared to a speeder, the freighter's dashboard seemed ten times as complicated. Watching Poe fiddle with the dashboard, Friggé could tell that he was messing with the coordinate system. When he pushed a button, the ship hummed with life and she grabbed on to a nearby handle she felt them rise from the ground.

The pilot called to her from over his shoulder, "Do you have any flight experience?"

She shook her head confused by the question. Her experience with ships was limited to being a passenger, and Yohan showing her the basics of how to fly a speeder.

"No, I only know how to work a patrol speeder."

"That's okay. This freighter is on the older side of technology, so the basic components between it and a speeder are the same. All I will need your help with is getting it into hyperspace, after that I'll be able to control everything on my own."

"Why would you need help getting this into hyperspace if you're calling for back up…" her voice tapered off as realization dawned on her.

Poe wasn't using the ship to call for back up. He was using it as an escape plan.

Like an idiot, she had helped him secure his freedom by leading him into the hangar. He didn't care about helping her save her mother. All he was concerned with was getting back to the Resistance base.

Anger boiled up inside of her and without thinking she raised her pistol so that it was pointed at his back.

The pilot looked over his shoulder at her, his brown eyes intent. He sighed and spoke to her as if she were a child, "Lower your weapon, you aren't going to shoot me."

She kept it raised, tears of frustration clouding her vision.

"Lower your weapon, Friggé. You aren't going to shoot me."

He was right, but it didn't do anything to quell the betrayal she felt.

The tension was broken by a Stormtrooper's voice, "The rebels have infiltrated the freighter. It's the Resistance pilot, get him!"


End file.
